Actually I love you
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Yuuichirou decides how to tell Rei how he feels on Valentines Day....Hope you enjoy this bit of sap...


Hello again, I wrote this for the Feb. Challenge on I hope you enjoy!

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MINNA!

Actually I love you

Yuuichirou stood in the aisle of the store looking at all the goodies for sale. Tomorrow is the big day, what should I do? His hand unconscientiously ran through his hair causing it to stand straight up. 

He took a moment to think about Rei and his face flushed bright red, those flashing violet eyes, that raven-dark hair, her blustery temper. He smiled with a dreamy look. What should I get the girl that I care about?

He eyed the beautiful roses thinking about flowers. Is it too much? Would it give the wrong impression? Oh man what should I do? Chocolate or a teddy bear, what should I do? He ran his hand through his hair a second time as he pondered so many choices.

He grabbed a box of chocolates, thinking of how lately, Rei seemed to have an obsession with chocolate. He made his way through the crowd towards the card aisle and then stared horrified at the giant selection, his eyes widening in surprise.

Oh man here we go again. I'll keep it simple. He closed his eyes and reached out hesitantly and plucked a card from the shelf. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at the card he had judiciously selected. A bear stood on the front looking cute holding a heart. In white letters the heart was printed with, "Be Mine". He opened it and sighed in relief it simply said, "Happy Valentine's Day".

Perfect, it'll do. He smiled and wandered up to the front of the store to pay for his purchases.

-----------

Rei stood sweeping the stone courtyard in quiet solitude. The simple task gave her mind time to wander. Mamoru is planning to propose to Usagi, Minako and Makoto have a double date, they all have plans. What about me?

She halted the broom's motion and stared off into space for a moment seeking solace from the peaceful setting. As a shrine maiden she knew that it really didn't matter because she was supposed to be pure of heart and mind, but the secret romantic part of her heart that belonged solely to Mars wanted, no desperately needed, something more.

Mamoru and I weren't compatible but there must be someone, somewhere, just for me? Tears threatened burning her eyes but she fought to control her emotions. Enough, it is after all just another day, right? I have no need of a more…I have my friends, and Grandfather, that will have to be enough as always.

Rei glanced at her watch, realizing it was time to meet the girls at the Arcade for some fun. She hurried into the shrine to change, setting the broom down along the way.

----------

Yuuichirou sat on his tatami mat glancing at the chocolates and card spread out before him.

What if she rejects me? Do I really want to risk losing her friendship by admitting that I care as more than a friend? He growled low in his throat, frustration wearing on his mind. I want to tell her, the urge is so strong, but… He sighed looking up at the ceiling praying for inspiration.

Can I handle not being around her if she rejects me? Do I want to spend my life just being her friend? He sighed and picked up the card. I'll just sign my name and see how she takes it.

He smiled in relief, realizing the pressure was gone. It is all up to her now.

-----------

Rei heard the alarm and sighed she reached out and poked the button ending the offending beeping. Time to get up and face the day, she opened her eyes and stretched slowly before sitting up. It wasn't until she glanced around that something caught her eye.

Bright red drew her attention to her dresser upon which sat a box of chocolates and a card. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what she was seeing. Standing up she hurried to her dresser.

She stared unable to think of who would give her such a treat. Hesitantly she reached up and plucked the card off of the dresser. Her name was scrawled on the front in unfamiliar handwriting.

She slid the card out carefully. A teddy bear stood holding a heart that read "Be Mine". How cute, I wonder who it is from? She opened it slowly and inside it read "Happy Valentines Day". It was simply signed, Yuuichirou.

Her jaw dropped open in shock. What does that mean? What is he thinking? She sat the card on the dresser and scrambled to find clothes to dress in. I have to find him and find out.

-----------

Yuuichirou was fixing the sign post when Rei stormed out of the Shrine. He could see that she appeared angry and his eyes widened as she approached.

"How could you do this to me?" She stopped a few steps from him and stood chest heaving. She jabbed a finger at the card she held before continuing. "You call that romantic?" He watched her temper flare in fascination and didn't know how to answer. "Do you even know what Valentines Day is?" She took a deep breath and seemed ready to continue ranting.

Yuuichirou threw a hand up and cut her off. "Isn't it the day we do something nice for the people we love?" He watched her gauging her reaction and saw her jaw hanging open.

His words silenced her. Did I just hear him right? Did he say people we love? She stared at him not sure what to say.

Chuckling softly he watched as his words took meaning in her mind. He stepped closer and set his hands on her shoulders. "I wasn't sure how you would react. I have wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid."

He leaned down and gently kissed her before continuing. "But not anymore, I care about you Rei." His hands wandered to her cheeks and he whispered softly, "Actually I love you." He kissed her again and reveled in the freedom of finally saying the words. Conversations could wait for another time, for now he just enjoyed kissing her.

FIN


End file.
